The Ancient V023Show Stunt Show Part 1/Transcript
2 Intro Card Shows "The Ancient V023Show Stunt Show Part 1" Written by Carl 40T10 Directed by Gene Bernardino cuts to Antarctica {Mario breathes in and out} Mario: Where am I? Am I in Antartica? {Mario gets flown away by the wind} Mario: Hello? Is anyone here? Hmmm.... scene dissapears Mario: Finally! I'm longer in Antarcti- dissapears Mario: What the- cuts to Mario in his sleeping bag Mario: Oh. Oh. It was just a dream. And, this city does not look like 40T10 Land. It looks like Egypt! -a long montage of Egypt is shown.- Mario: Wait a second, is that a show that I just saw? I'll check it out! 15 Minutes of walking later..... cuts to Mary-O's house Mario: Wait, this isn't a show, this is a house! ???: Did someone say that they want to be in a show? Mario: Yeah. Mary-O (the character who from Link and the Hyrule Gang): Alright then, Hello! My name is Mary-O, your evil twin brother. Mario: What the heck, dude! Mary-O: BASICALLY! Mario: Can I join? Mary-O: Yes. Before you start, the competition takes place in 2014 Mario: Can I start now? Mary-O: Ye- SMG3: NOT UNTIL I'M IN IT! ALL SHOWS NEED ME IT, AND I MUST ALWAYS BE THE WINNER! TIME TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THOSE CHUBBY HOSTS! Mario: Why won't we start? Mary-O: Unless this evil twin of SMG4 gets out of my face. {Fist Thingy punches SMG3} 31 MINUTES LATER cuts to [[Four] in his sleeping bag] wakes up Four: Where's Mario? cuts to [[Four's Brother|Orangey Four] in his sleeping bag] Four: Where's Mario, Orangey Four? Orangey Four: I don't know, but I did hear that Mario was in Antarctica. Four: WHAT?!?!? eyes pop FiveULawl: Actually, Mario in Antartica was a dream. cuts to Mary-O's house Mary-O: Choose a team that you want to be part of. Mario: I'll choose Team B Mary-O: Okay then. Random Guy #1: What's the next challenge? Mary-O: The 8th challenge is a 8,000 kilometer race. I got 3 racing cars for each team. Mario: All-righty. That shouldn't be hard. Mary-O: Oh yeah, one more thing. If you fall down a cliff, crash to anyone or crash into any walls, you'll have to start all over again, and if you do it more than 4 times, you will be disqualified. The team that gets to the finish line first wins, the team that gets to the finish line second will get a small prize, the team that gets to the finish line last will be up for elimination. And I have a surprise, if Team Gas wins this time, we're gonna have a double elimination. That means two people are going to be eliminated. BEGIN! TO BE CONTINUED cuts to Four's bedroom Four: I looked everywhere in 40T10 Land for Mario, but he didn't show up. Where could he be? We'll find out on the next part of The Ancient V023Show Stunt Show. Category:Transcripts